User blog:Baku-Cool/Christmas Eve special
As promised I would deliver 2 episodes. Later today, You will be reading intense action. Hidden Episode *Savage: He he, Yeah I don't show mercy... *BC: Well, this brawl hasn't even begun! *Savage: The bring it! ABILITY ACTIVATE! CROBAR SMASHER! *BC: Ok... Ryuuga's tough. ABILITY ACTIVATE! Mauser Slash *Splice: LET'S SEE RYUUGA ENJOY THIS! *Ryuuga: Guess it's your turn, Dharako. Go get em, mistress *Dharako: SURE, BUDDY! DEMONIS RAZE! *BC: Guess we'll counter attack with... Haos Splice! *Savage: Not bad for a punk like yourself... ACTIVATE DEADLY CARNIVORE AND PRESS SHIELD! *Splice: Oh shit... they blocked my move... *BC: Let's hit em harder then! ABILITY ACTIVATE! HAOS SLASHER! *Baku-Meter: Savvie life-force at 0% *Aqua: Not bad, BC *BC: Splice is a killer, man. WHY WOULDN'T HE WIN? *Savage: I lost... no! I'm Savvie Darkus... I can't lose! *Dragon: What a n00b! *Splice: I approve, Dragon *Aqua: I gotta go back to bed, man.. bye *BC: He's really gone out of his mind... *The next day... *Aqua (on a phone): Yes, I have it! bye Justin! *BC: What are you up to? *Aqua: Shut up and go away! *BC: You've been acting odd lately, Aqua knock it OFF *Aqua: I need this crap for study, so don't take it *BC: Yeah, sure... *Savage: Hey punk, wanna brawl! *BC: Yeah, sure... *skips brawl* *Savage: I LOST AGAIN! *Spatterix: Because you suck balls, man *Savage: I'll get revenge sometime! *runs away* *BC: Let's look in AR's room *Spatterix: Ok, BC *later.... *BC: Ok, Aquos has gone outta here... *Spatterix: Why are we doing this? *Splice: AQUA'S RECENT BEHAVIOUR, DOH! *BC: Just, shush Splice. Let's look for bad objects... *Both: SIR! *BC: Maybe we should split up... AR has a large room *Splice and Spatterix go other ways than Baku-Cool* *Spatterix: (opens closet) Well, just scrap books and other shit... *Splice: (opens draw) I found nothing useful... *Spatterix: Have you had better luck than me, Splice? *Splice: Just some snacks and mint... *BC: I found more mint... WAIT?! IT SAYS "Aqua's toothbrush kit"? THIS IS CRAZY! *Spatterix: Man this behaviour is naughty... *BC: Yes, I know he's annoying *Splice: Hey, Spatterix did you find scrap books? *BC: Yes, he did *Splice looks through one* *Splice: HOLY CRAP! AQUA'S INVENTING AN ANTI- AOH AND GH MACHINE! *BC: Oh my god no... *Spatterix: Obviously he's got psychological problems, LIKE ME! WE'RE RELATED! *Splice: Shut it Spatterix... *BC: I've gotta tell Savvie... *later... *Savage: Why the fuck should I help you? *BC: Aquos is plotting to destroy AOH and 99, so he could be on something bad... *Savage: WAIT? MASTER AOH AND MASTER 99 ARE GONNA DIE?! *BC: NO, Aquos is going to spray the world with that machine, thus sending them to New Vestroia *Dharako: Then let's go *Aquos arrives* *Aqua: What's going on? *BC: Why are you acting like SD all of a sudden?! Tell us! *Aqua: I have study, so move it! *BC: No *Aqua: I need to call a mate, so eff off! *Savage: He he, ''spazz '' *BC: Aquos, tell us! *Aqua: I am Aqua Rules, and the answer is never *Spatterix: He is a clone of me, totally *Splice: AR... we'll give you a DRUG TEST if you don't tell us *Aqua: Ok, fine. JUST TO SHUT YOU UP *Savage: So, what's your deal? *Aqua: I am never going to let the whole AOH thing go... *>:(* *Splice: So, you're holding a grudge? *Aqua: OF COURSE... no one insults the God Of Aquos and gets away with it! NO-ONE! I WILL USE THAT MACHINE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING RELATED TO AIRZEL AND GHGT!!! *smacks the wall* *Dharako: Psycho... *Aqua: THEN I WILL HAVE THE REAL THINGS OF THE FACE OF THIS GALAXY, NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN! forever *BC: Just chill out man... *Dragon: Listen to your brothers, Aquos *Aqua: Ok, guess I overreacted... sorry guys *BC: Just promise to behave... *Aqua: Sure, dude. NOW I HAVE STUDY TO DO, BYE! *Savage: That guy acted like he was on drugs... *Spatterix: No kiddng, Darkus *BC: So, Savage... WANNA BATTLE?! *Savage: NEVER CALL ME SAVAGE! *rage* you will pay... *BC: Let's go Splice, and Spatterix *Spatterix: Yes sir! *Splice: YOU GOT IT! *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! the end of the episode Season 4, episode 24 (I'll come back to it) I hope you enjoy the episodes that appear on this blog! Category:Blog posts